


a break in the clouds is a break in my day

by littleblacksubmarine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarine/pseuds/littleblacksubmarine
Summary: Rafael gets caught in the rain and drowns even further at home.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	a break in the clouds is a break in my day

The cold, torrential downpour had come as a surprise to most of New York City, sweeping in and rushing away what had been a fine spring afternoon. Rafael was no exception to the surprise, having completely avoided packing an umbrella or anything more than a light jacket to wear over his suitcoat. A light jacket never stood a chance in the face of all this rain, and he worried equally over his fine leather shoes that could never stand up to the unavoidable puddles on the sidewalk.

He supposed this was what he got for staying at the office later than intended, going over case briefs with a much-abused highlighter. One could never be too prepared, he would typically muse, but today it felt hypocritical and misplaced as he hustled home in the storming night. Sonny would likely gloat, unwilling to let Rafael forget that he was not always the master of foresight he claimed to be.

Rafael was thoroughly soaked by the time he arrived home, glowering in his wet suit with beads of water still clinging in his eyebrows. A deep frown creased his mouth, and he hoped Sonny wouldn't take it personally, unless he did follow through on a potential moment of gloating or two. He fumbled with his keys, fingers chilled by the surprising cold of the rainstorm before being finally able to get the door unlocked.

The clouds outside had muted what little sunlight might have been present as the evening faded into night. Rafael made a mental note to make an effort to try to balance out the length of the day's workday to make tomorrow's shorter. It was dim in the apartment, save for the one lamp Sonny had turned on over the island in the kitchen. He sat on a stool with a highlighter lying on the table next to his Bar study prep guide, its spine thoroughly cracked with frequent use.

He lifted his head when he heard the door open, and smiled to find Rafael walking through it. It was a smile Rafael knew he would likely never tire of, all dimples and gladness to see him or be near him. His heart felt so full it nearly ached every time the smile caught him off guard, no matter how much he tried to brace himself for it.

"Oh, no," Sonny said, seeing the way Rafael shook himself out of the thoroughly wet jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door in hopes it might dry without rumple. "I hoped you weren't going to get caught in it."

Rafael waved a dismissive hand. "It's not as bad as it looks."

The platitude made Sonny smile even more deeply, the corners of his eyes creasing. "Well, that's good, 'cause it looks pretty bad from where I'm sitting." Rafael made no effort to argue with that, only able to focus on the repulsive feeling of wet socks.

"How did you make it home dry and I didn't?" Rafael complained, kicking his shoes away and wobbling on alternating feet as he wrestled to peel the soaked socks off.

Sonny rubbed demonstrably at his left wrist. "It hurts."

It was a simple enough explanation. Sonny had once been an excellent high school baseball player, even when he came home with his white uniform pants caked in dust from a particularly successful slide into a base that had his mother complaining about what would likely require two runs through the washer and more than a little Spray and Wash.

When Sonny told him these types of stories he could see seventeen year old Dominick Carisi, junior, all gangly, long limbs and gleaming white teeth that had barely known coffee by that time, excited in the dugout with the Jacobs and Calebs of the varsity team. Sonny tried to minimize his accomplishments, instead focusing on describing shenanigans that happened on the bus on trips to out of town games, and he only knew of the magnitude of Sonny's achievement when he sheepishly mentioned in passing that he'd been on pace to shatter the school's record for runs batted in for one season. It made Rafael feel softened and pleased inwardly to think it wasn't in Sonny's nature to brag.

Sonny then went on to explain one night that he'd been a little too confident in the team's run for the state championship. That night, rain had similarly beaten down on the windowpanes with the force of a fall storm, and he watched Sonny lightly rub at his wrist between his thumb and forefinger, rotating his hand back and forth in his grasp.

"I was sliding into third and this asshole from our rival school stuck his leg out in front of me," he'd said, trying and failing to keep the irritated edge out of his voice when describing something that had happened two whirlwind decades ago but hadn't lessened in its sting. "Tried to catch myself. Wrist shattered in two places. Aches like hell when it rains," he had admitted, with a brief, absentminded pause. "I guess I'm an old man, huh?"

Rafael had pressed a light, affectionate kiss into the crown of his head, careful not to ruffle his hair enough to annoy him. "Maybe, but maybe you're my old man," he suggested. Sonny let out a soft, huffing laugh. He could listen to Sonny laugh all day.

Tonight, Rafael made a small noise of sympathy. "Take something for it?"

Sonny shrugged in annoyance. "I started with the Tylenol this morning. It already hurt when I woke up, but you were already out the door before I could warn you," he countered with a furtive smile. "I should've gone into meteorology. I could be on TV right now doing the evening news, just making sure to consult the old high school baseball injury."

"Never thought I'd see myself dating a jock," Rafael mused, trying to pick open the buttons of his dress shirt with fingers that hadn't warmed up yet. After his wrist had healed, Sonny had transitioned gracefully to the cross country team, which allowed him the freedom to run off the excess energy he'd always had trouble tamping down on. Rafael gave up on the buttons where he couldn't manage to control the cold tremble of his fingers enough to work them open.

"Never thought I'd see myself dating a bookworm," Sonny agreed conversely, his smile teasing as he rose from his seat, and they both knew _bookworm_ was a polite euphemism here for _nerd_. Sonny abandoned his study guide and crossed the kitchen, brushing a small kiss to Rafael's lips, still cold from the rain pounding outside. "You look like you could use some help." He gestured at Rafael's wet shirt. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

"That's an old wives' tale," Rafael protested, though there was no protest in the way he leaned into Sonny's touch when his warm, sure fingers began undoing the buttons of Rafael's shirt to free him from the wet confines of it. Perhaps it was best to let Sonny do his work, to let them both indulge in the feeling of Rafael being freed from his wet clothes.

Sonny shushed him, gently kissing his wet cheek as he helped him shrug off the dress shirt, leaving him in a thin, equally soaked undershirt gone sheer with the cold water. "Should probably get this one off too," Sonny mused, untucking it from the waistband of Rafael's slacks and underneath his belt.

"I have a suspicion that you want everything off."

"You know what they say about making assumptions," Sonny warned, though his tone was lightly mocking and betrayed the protest. He directed Rafael to raise his arms, helping him to strip off the wet shirt that mussed his hair beyond repair in the process. Rafael shivered, torso now bared to the air in the room. His nipples pebbled even further along with the goosebumps that broke out across his skin, and Sonny smiled at his reaction. "Cold?" Sonny asked, rubbing a light, fleeting circle around the point of one of them with the tip of his index finger.

"A - a little," Rafael admitted, mouth suddenly gone dry in betrayal to him. "Are you going to do something about it, detective?"

Sonny gave him a slightly crooked smile, leaning down before Rafael could come up with a list of possibilities for what might be coming to him. Sonny's lips parted, blowing a warm breath at the peak of the nipple he'd touched. The action made Rafael writhe a little, knowing Sonny would reward him further if he could manage to stay still. There was only a millimeter of space between Sonny's mouth and his chest, and Rafael fought the urge to shudder forward to make contact.

After a few beats of tension, Sonny drew a light pass around Rafael's nipple, his mouth impossibly hot against Rafael's half-frozen skin. Rafael let out a breathless sound of relief, letting one hand tangle in the soft fabric of Sonny's pullover sweatshirt. Encouraged by the motion, Sonny dragged the flat of his tongue over the hard nipple, emboldened enough to seal his lips around it as he grasped at Rafael's ass through his pants.

"Jesus," Rafael exhaled, wondering what had gotten into Sonny, who was usually well-worn and exhausted after a long day in the streets. "Thought you'd be too tired for anything."

"I am," Sonny murmured against his chest, flicking his tongue experimentally. "But I didn't expect you to come home looking drowned and pitiful and in need of my help," he teased. Now he worked his hands around to Rafael's front, unfastening his belt and zipper and pushing his pants down slightly. Rafael wondered when he'd gotten so hard, especially given the cold, but it was no match for the feel of Sonny's mouth against his skin.

Sonny buried his face in the crook of Rafael's neck, wrapping a hand around him. His hand was just as warm as his mouth, and Rafael savored it, allowing himself to be warmed even as a desperate heat mounted in his belly. Sonny gave him a few slow strokes, though Rafael could feel him wincing slightly against his neck at the feeling of exertion in the seemingly anxious injury in his wrist.

"You don't have to," Rafael told him knowingly, grasping lightly at his forearm and pushing his hand away, though he swallowed a noise of disappointment at the loss of the sensation. "Don't hurt yourself for my sake." Sonny leaned away, studying his face. He didn't speak, but a small, grateful smile crept across his face. Rafael wanted to drown in that smile.

"We could do other things," Sonny said. The vague statement made Rafael's cock twitch with the suggestion of everything at their disposal.

Rafael surged forward, crushing their mouths together in something close to abandon. He felt Sonny sigh in surprise against his lips, clutching tightly at his waist with his other hand, the one not currently affected by the old, persistent ache. "We can do anything you want," he agreed, breaking away only to breathe the statement out. Sonny leaned forward, chasing his lips. The kiss was getting more insistent, and Rafael let out a muted groan. It occurred to him that he was in a rumpled disarray while Sonny remained fully clothed, a fact he suddenly resented. " - want you naked."

Sonny smiled, parting from the kiss to strip off his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. "Give me a minute until your hands warm up," he complained good naturedly, but gathering Rafael's cold hands in his own and rubbing gently. He kissed Rafael hotly, all tongue and lips with a technique that should have felt unpracticed. He nudged Rafael in the direction of the living room, pushing his pants down further until he was bare of everything but his wet socks. "Those too," he encouraged, and Rafael toed them off with a clumsiness he was so rarely accustomed to.

"I want you," Rafael ground out, helping Sonny out of his jeans.

"How?"

It was like being handed a blank check. "Want to be inside you." Sonny groaned appreciatively, letting his hands wander down from Rafael's waist to knead at the flesh of his ass. "God - want to push inside of you, fuck you hard until you come all over yourself, all over me." He could see Sonny's pupils blown wider with lust at the statement, filthy to Rafael's own ears. "I want to hear the noises you make when I fuck you like that."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonny confirmed. "Give me a second." His long legs seemed to waver underneath his as he pulled away, scrambling toward the bedroom as Rafael sprawled, almost boneless, into a slightly sagging plaid armchair that was just wide enough for the both of them. Sonny had brought it with him when he moved in, despite Rafael's protests that it had seen better days and didn't match the rest of the furniture Rafael had carefully curated and probably spent too much money on.

When Sonny returned, he carried lube with him, smiling as he saw Rafael slouched in the armchair. Rafael wondered if Sonny was grateful to see Rafael sprawling on something he'd carted with him from apartment to apartment that now rested in the home he'd made with his beloved. Rafael extended a hand to him, pulling him on top of his lap. If Sonny still felt Rafael's hands were too cold, he gave no indication of it.

It was Rafael's turn now to let his fingers meander down the expanse of Sonny's back, enjoying the way that Sonny squirmed on top of him. Sonny appeared frustrated at the slow path of them, shivering a little as Rafael ran his fingers back up the slightly knobbed line of his spine to tangle in Sonny's hair.

He slightly tugged Sonny's hair, tilting his head back and exposing the length of Sonny's throat, begging to be kissed. He sealed his mouth to Sonny's throat. He was only able to stop himself from sucking a bruise there by reminding himself that Sonny would have to work tomorrow and have little way to hide such a mark. Instead, he lightly grazed his teeth against the tender, thin skin.

"I'm lucky," Rafael breathed out, letting his mouth move lower to give a nip between Sonny's collarbone. Sonny gasped slightly at the feel of Rafael's teeth, shuddering delightedly and grasping at Rafael's shoulder as if to spur him into further action. "I'm so lucky." Sonny shushed him quietly. "Don't. I am." He shivered, still with the faintest of cold in his bones from the unexpected rain that had gone forgotten, save for the sound of it pounding against the windowpanes.

Sonny took a quiet breath as Rafael drew idle circles at the small of his back, kissing him with a deep slowness that betrayed the earlier haste that had brought them here to the chair. He moaned softly as Rafael's hands slid lower, taking his turn to clutch at Sonny's ass with an insistent gentleness. Rafael let one hand drift around Sonny's front to slide up his inner thigh and take hold of his cock to give a long, languid stroke to provoke a shuddering moan.

"Please," Sonny whispered, barely audible over the beating of the spring rain. He ground his hips downward to graze their cocks together. "You feel so good."

"Mmm," Rafael murmured, at a loss for words to convey just how much he agreed. He slowly pumped the length of Sonny's cock, kissing his neck with a patience that Sonny had told him he both loved and was frustrated by in equal measures. "I want to hear you." Sonny complied immediately, somewhere between a moan and a whimper as Rafael traced a small circle with him thumb through the growing slickness at the tip of him.

For a moment he selfishly wished Sonny could do the same, but he dared not try to push - not with the half faded scars at Sonny's wrist as a reminder of the persistent ache of decades. Instead, he laced the fingers of his free hand in Sonny's and raised his hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of Sonny's wrist sweetly, suddenly wishing he could erase the dull ache entirely, brought about by the morning threat of a spring storm.

"I'm lucky too," Sonny ground out breathlessly. "I love you." Rafael could feel the tenderness in his voice. Sonny had once mentioned that few people noticed the scars, and still fewer asked about them. Since then, he'd found himself almost unconsciously showering them with attention whenever the occasion called for it. It had made Sonny shudder the first time, caught off guard by the gentleness to a part of himself he forgot about until it periodically ached, like today.

Rafael released his wrist and slid a hand around to Sonny's ass, gently kneading the supple flesh as he sealed their mouths together again. Sonny writhed in his lap, torn between arching his hips forward for more friction, or pushing back to have more attention to his backside. Rafael did his best to keep him steady, but he was usually caught off guard by Sonny's strength, forgetting that he kept himself in shape in case things on the job got rough.

He let his fingers dip into the tight crease of Sonny's ass, circling the furled rim of him with a dry fingertip that made Sonny shudder in anticipation.

"Don't make me wait," he protested, but it was short lived when Rafael kissed him again. "I've been waiting for you since I got home."

The plea was enough to make Rafael break away from him, however reluctantly, reaching down to where Sonny had discarded the lube next to the armchair. When he returned, Sonny kissed him hard, suddenly gone desperate with the explicit confirmation that there was more to come. Sonny tangled his fingers in the still-wet strands of Rafael's hair, now gone hopelessly disheveled in a way that would normally horrify him if it were anywhere else but the welcome confines of their apartment.

"Don't pull my hair, baby," he complained, though it was mostly for show as he began slicking his fingers, and Sonny pulled away, pecking his lips with a surprising sense of chasteness in apology. "Want these?" he asked, trying carefully to warm the lube by spreading it around. Sonny bobbed his head to confirm, gone enthusiastic. "You can have whatever you want."

"I just want you," Sonny exhaled, seemingly unable to gather his breath as Rafael dipped the tip of the first finger into his hole. "You're the only one I want." Rafael swallowed, trying to keep his composure upon hearing Sonny's delighted gasp as Rafael worked the rest of his finger inside and resumed stroking his cock.

"Have me," he permitted, kissing him slowly. The rain continued to patter out in the streets, and suddenly it seemed so blessedly far away from here, in this moment. "You can have me, Sonny."

Sonny pushed backward, giving permission for more that would've been silent had he not let out a small, pleased whimper upon feeling Rafael line up another finger in preparation to work him open more. He could tell Sonny would've urged him to hurry things along if he could find his voice, but for the moment it seemed hopeless, mouth dropped open wordlessly instead. Even so, Rafael rewarded him by sliding the second finger in and crooking the two of them, practiced and with an almost unbearably intimate familiarity with the workings of Sonny's body. Sonny gave a shaky gasp as Rafael teasingly skirted the barest edges of his prostate.

"I won't tease you," Rafael promised, kissing him more insistently as if to enter further intent into evidence.

With a shudder, Sonny let out a huff of laughter. "For once?" he asked. Rafael nodded, now pressing a kiss to the hollow between his collarbones as he let a third finger slip inside, crowded and tight inside of Sonny. The fingers worked in with a slowness that he knew by now would be frustrating for Sonny if it weren't for Rafael's practiced technique. "I don't - I don't need much more to get ready."

"What if I'm having fun making you make noises?" Rafael asked, though he could feel his cock almost painfully hard where it was pressed up against Sonny's thigh. He counted himself lucky for his own patience, though he was coming dangerously close to pulling Sonny down with surprising force, to bury him in the tightness had intoxicated him since the first time.

"Think - " Sonny began, though he was cut off by a shaky, hot-breathed moan as Rafael crooked his fingers more insistently inside of him. " - think about the kind of noises I make while I ride you." Rafael could feel his cock beginning to drip with a messiness that would normally upset him but was entirely welcome here.

"Yes," Rafael agreed, gone hot all over with the chill of the rain now entirely faded except for the wetness of his hair. "I'm going to fuck you hard," he said, though he knew now that it would be more of a slow, smoldering pace instead of some of the hard, rough pace, like some of the times in the shower or even on the dining room table. Sonny had flinched a little at first that time, protesting that guests would eat there before eventually pushing the idea out of his head upon the feel of Rafael's hot mouth around him.

He let his fingers slide out from Sonny's body, wishing for a moment that he could see where he was open and wet from where he sprawled in the chair. Sonny shifted, gone clumsiness with the need to have Rafael inside of him, lining himself up as best as possible in order to make it possible. "God damn it," he huffed, suddenly frustrated with the irritation of his inability to accommodate on his own as Rafael hurriedly stroked his cock with more lube.

"It's all right," Rafael murmured, kissing him encouragingly with patient lips and tongue. "Let me." He shifted now, only slightly more coordinated than Sonny had been, and now the blunt, slick head of his cock poised to enter him. With the two of them finally in position, Sonny slid down with an unexpected haste, wrenching a pleased groan out of Rafael. The heat of his body was sinful, and Rafael regretted any instinct he had had to tease if Sonny hadn't pleaded with him to refrain from it. "Jesus Christ, Sonny."

Sonny breathed heavily, giving himself ample time to adjust as Rafael grasped his hip with a hand that was still slick with lube. "I love the way you feel inside of me," he finally managed to say, now raising himself up before bearing back down.

"I love _you_ ," Rafael corrected, wondering how he'd found himself so lucky as to come home from a long day with an irksome ending to find this long-legged, infuriating, beautiful man to stretch out here on top of him and allow him where few had been allowed before. "I love you," he repeated, as though there was some risk of the first profession not sticking.

"I love you too," Sonny agreed, letting a few inches of Rafael slide out of him before pressing back down. Rafael let out a slow, trembling breath as the friction of it, arching up to meet him in the middle and try to help set the pace. The heat was almost unbearable, and he hadn't even touched Sonny's cock yet. It bobbed between them and was trapped between their bodies as Sonny leaned down further to kiss Rafael's neck, sucking a small bruise there that Rafael hoped wouldn't show above the collar of a dress shirt and tie.

The feel of Sonny's teeth grazing his skin had him gasping, fucking up harder into the willing give of his body with a quickening pace. In his haste he wondered which of them had moaned before realizing it had escaped him, and the sound of his own mounting desperation made his hips roll, gentle and hard at the same time.

"Oh God," Sonny whimpered, now almost frantic to kiss him, all uncoordinated teeth and lips. "Yes - yes - you feel amazing." Rafael could say the same for him if his mind hadn't suddenly gone uncharacteristically foggy. Sometimes he wondered just how he'd found himself here, gone inarticulate and at a loss. Instead he clutched Sonny tighter, quickening his pace.

Sonny appeared equally lost, wrapping his cock with the hand attached to his injured wrist. Rafael wondered if he ought to make an effort to correct him, to remind him not to further agitate the pain there, but the thought vanished as soon as he watched Sonny let out a ragged whimper as the pace of his strokes grew. He could feel the ridges of Sonny's knuckles rubbing against his belly, and the sensation somehow made Rafael even harder, perhaps at the rapidness of it.

He could see Sonny falling apart on top of him, his hair no longer tamed by the surprising amount of product it required to tame the cowlick that frustrated him so much. His cheeks were flushed, and that flush had spread down his neck and across the top of his chest. Rafael felt himself melting, grounded only by the creak of the armchair and the tight clutch of Sonny around him.

"I don't know if I can last," Rafael warned, though it felt too little and far too late.

"You don't need to," Sonny panted. "Let go for me, sweetheart. Make a mess of me."

Sometimes he wondered where Sonny had learned to speak in such almost-elegant filth, something they certainly didn't teach good Catholic boys who doted on their sisters and still kept a rosary stashed in a drawer long into adulthood where some of the tradition had gradually slipped out and away from him. It was almost futile to question it, and he instead savored the way that vulgarity struck a balance with grace. He almost wanted to ask if Sonny chose his words deliberately to wrench him apart, but he already knew the answer.

He found himself surging upward in both his chest and hips, thrusting hard into Sonny while fastening his teeth into the pale flesh of Sonny's shoulder and making him gasp. He almost apologized until he remembered how much Sonny liked to be bitten in the moments before an orgasm he knew was careening closer and closer, confirmed by the way Sonny stroked himself quickly.

The sight of it made a final surge of heat wrack Rafael's frame. "I'm coming," he pressed out, trembling all over as any further words left him when he spilled inside of Sonny. He could hear Sonny whispering words of praise, clearly rattled apart himself as the residual pain of the bite continued to make him shake in excitement. Rafael gasped for breath, knowing he was safe with Sonny being the one to see him lose his composure in a way that had always been rare for him out of years of necessity.

"That's good," Sonny whispered shakily, still pumping himself, chasing his climax in a way that made Rafael feel guilty that Sonny might worry his need would go forgotten in Rafael's afterglow. Rafael eased him up, letting his cock slip free from Sonny's body. "I'm - don't - please - "

"Shh," Rafael murmured against his lips, knowing Sonny was seldom capable of such a thing. He slid his hands around Sonny's body to tease at the reddened, slick mess of his hole. "Keep touching yourself for me," he instructed, as though Sonny would need to be prompted. "That's a good boy. You look so good." He pressed two fingers back into Sonny's hole, floored by the excited whimper that left Sonny's lungs. They slid in easily, welcomed into the soaking warmth of Sonny's body, and he could feel Sonny trying to hold in a shaking cry.

His hand was moving at a breakneck pace now, clearly on the edge of shattering entirely, and his head tilted back to again expose the tempting column of his throat. Rafael licked at the side of his neck, tasting the faint sheen of sweat brought on by the exertion. Sonny steadied himself with his free, uninjured hand on the arm of the chair, shamelessly pushing back against the fingers. Rafael flexed them inside, far past being withholding as he rubbed mercilessly at Sonny's prostate now.

"Fuck - want to be good for you," he implored, voice slurring with unapologetic lust. " - want to be so, so good."

"You're so good," Rafael whispered, kissing at his neck with a returning patience now that he'd come. "You're so good, so pretty." It felt trite and silly, and he wondered where it had come from before deciding that it fit, at least here where they'd moved so far past shame. "You're so sweet and good for me, and now I want you to be good and come for me," he urged, rubbing another slow circle inside of Sonny's body for emphasis.

"Yes, yes," Sonny panted, slumping forward a little to shamelessly rub his cock against Rafael's belly in addition to the strokes. It seemed to be the final straw, and he came hard over Rafael's stomach and nearly up to his chest with something almost akin to a sob. "Fuck - fuck - " he gasped as Rafael's fingers working his now over stimulated prostate for a few more sparse seconds before he flinched enough to allow Rafael's fingers to leave his body.

They slouched together for a moment, slowly working toward catching their breaths.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Rafael asked, suddenly remembering the rough treatment Sonny had allowed himself, concerned at the state of the wrist that had shattered so long ago.

Sonny shook his head, but he could see a hardly concealed flinch flicker across his features. "Nah, it was worth it," he said with an almost convincing ease.

Rafael kissed him slowly, smiling against his mouth, only breaking away to breathe out, "liar." He could feel Sonny's laugh even if it was quiet, barely heard over the godforsaken rain. "The rain was worth you helping me out of my wet clothes, too, I suppose." The annoyance of the trip home had faded, understandably forced out of his mind by the feel of Sonny's skin. They kissed for another moment, and Rafael found that for that moment he didn’t care about the quickly cooling mess on his stomach.

"I'm going to shower," Sonny mumbled, face buried fondly in the crook of his neck. "Join me?"

"Only if you don't get handsy," Rafael insisted with a grumpiness that was affected. "I'm too old for that so soon."

Sonny rose to his feet, running his hand through the barely drying wreck of Rafael's hair.

"You're only as old as you feel, Rafi," he teased, headed for the bathroom with little regard for the crumpled heap of their clothes, both wet and dry and all abandoned on the floor. Rafael rolled his eyes until their eye contact broke in Sonny's retreat.

He allowed himself a split few seconds to fondly watch Sonny's backside as he headed to the bathroom. "Take something for that wrist," he called, knowing he was being a nag but feeling no guilt at the prospect of annoying Sonny with it. They were long past that now. Sonny waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder, though both of them knew he would comply. He always did. 

It had been worth the all-too-thorough drenching of the trip home, he supposed, savoring a few more moments of boneless comfort before rising to his feet. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written only a little belatedly for the Barisi Valentine Prompt Fest 2020 - one day is better late than never, right? I chose the prompts of "rainy weekend in" (love) and "sports injury" (weird) and apparently couldn't hold myself back from making it smut - would you expect anything less?
> 
> The title of this story is taken from Sufjan Stevens' 'City of Roses.' I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading! You can find me on Twitter at @LBSubmarine!


End file.
